The Originals
History (Coming Soon) The Originals' Society and Stations The Originals' society is based on advanced adjustments in culture, technology, and government. The way they survive is that they have created an amazingly large space station called Bay. This holds half of The Originals. The other half of The Originals live in three large fleets. These fleets and station are also equipped with extremely advanced defenses, and have great energy and power. And in case of emergency war times, there is a secret war station as big as Bay in Organoth's lower atmosphere. All this and more, give The Originals a great advantage in The Planetoid Galaxy. Main Attributes Unlike their equals, the Giassada, The Originals have no genetic manipulation. They strictly forbid it because of their religious beliefs. But this is not a bad thing, for also unlike the Giassada, they can expand and give birth. And although they aren't good at genetics, they are amazingly gret with culture. There is a great deal of happiness and trade among their people, and they all have large amounts of good qualities about themselves. And also harbor something else that the Giassada and Angorians overlooked... They have, individuality. The Evil Intent Although The Originals are mostly friendly and nice, they have one... evil intent. Their secondary mission is to find The Angorians and Giassada... then destroy them. This is because all seven of The Ancients were the main powers of The Viren Galaxy and fought in countless wars with each other. And now that they are all extremely advanced, they want their enemies out of the way... once and for all. Bay Bay is a large space station, huge, that orbits a gas giant called Organoth that has four lunar-like moons. This space station is equipped with large cities and energy generators. The cities in total are twenty-five and can hold a large amount of population, as much as a regular sized moon. While the energy comes from three sources, solar stations that take in sunlight, gas turbines spinning from the hot gas on the gas giant, and a strange anomoly they found many years ago. And each day, the energy is reserved and used efficiently. Bay also has very advanced defensive laser cannons all around it's dome and arms. These laser cannons could theoritically destroy an entire planet with just a few blasts. And with those, lower tech cordinators make an increasingly strong wave of frequencies that could damage any hostile craft within the entire solar system. So by the time any hostile ships are even able to get to the farthest moon of Organoth, it's too late. That is why, Bay has been secure for so long. Bane Bane is a large space station the size of Bay that is hidden in the gas giant Organoth. It's purpose is for war times, if they ever find The Angorians or Giassada, they will activate it and go to war. It also include cities and the same type of energy systems as Bay, but it is strictly a war time station. Only extremely trained military men and women are allowed to live in it. And if born there, if your parents choose, you will be trained to be in the military. With this many infantry units in one place at a time, it already is a big weapon, but The Orginals didn't stop there. They gave it 3x the defenses that Bay has, and has given it one lethal weapon of destruction; a large nuclear beam of energy that when activated, will be able to destroy at least half of a solar system. This is why, Bane is one of the greatest military stations... ever built. The Fleets The Fleets of The Originals are immensely great. These three fleets explore The Planeoid Galaxy and house half of The Originals. They also all have good defenses and usually orbit an empty solar system most of the time. And at these time, The Originals usually go about regular life. They visit friends in different ships, they shop and learn, and they hold regular government. But when they are moving from star to star, the fleets are on high alert. They need to be especially since some races are still hostile, plus, The Originals are extremely excited about meeting new and friendly races. So, when the fleets move, everything is done 2x better. And if these fleets encounter races that are advanced, they trade with them, share technology, and learn about their culture.